gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Rifles
A Assault rifle is a class of automatic two-handed weapons that are more powerful and accurate than most pistols and sub machine guns but less then a Sniper Rifle or a light machine gun. They also have a medium range (300 meters). They are somewhat bulky and can hinder the player's ability to sprint quickly while wielding them. There is a large number os assault rifles in the Grand Theft Auto series including the AK-47, Ruger, Carbine Rifle, Advanced Rifle and others. Assault rifles are found with great supply throughout all games, be it through gun shops, high-level law enforcement, or just laying around the city. Following is information about the Assault Rifles available in the Grand Theft Auto World. AK-47 The AK-47 was first developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is the most popular and widely used assault rifles in the world because of their substantial reliability even under harsh conditions, low production costs compared to contemporary Western weapons and availability in virtually every geographic region and ease of use. Through the series, the AK-47 has resenbled some different variants of the assault rifle: *GTA III, GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars - WASR-2: Is a post-ban version of the AKM rifle in 5.45x39mm caliber. Factory-original rifles only support single-stack, low-capacity magazines (10 rounds), but are frequently modified by to accept double-stack, standard-capacity magazines (thirty rounds or more). Pistol grip and thumbhole stocks are both commonly found. *GTA San Andreas - Norinco Type 56: Basic variant introduced in 1956. Copy of the AK-47 with a fixed wooden stock and permanently attached spike bayonet. In the mid-1960s production switched from machined to stamped receivers, mimicking the improved (and cheaper) Russian AKM, while the permanently attached bayonet became optional. *GTA V - Norinco Type 56-II: A improved variant and copy of AKM. Introduced in 1980, with a side-folding stock. Mainly manufactured for export and rare in China. Carbine Rifle The Carbine Rifle in the GTA series is based on the american M16 rifle. It was a select-fire adaptation of the AR-15 rifle. It fires the 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge. The M16 has also been widely adopted by other militaries around the world. Total worldwide production of M16s has been approximately 8 million, making it the most-produced firearm of its caliber. Just like the AK-47, each game of the series feature a different variant of the M16: *GTA III - AR-10: Is a 7.62 mm battle rifle developed by Eugene Stoner in the late 1950s at ArmaLite. It has a innovative straight-line barrel/stock design with phenolic composite and forged alloy parts resulting in a small arm significantly easier to control in automatic fire and over 1 lb (0.45 kg) lighter than other infantry rifles of the day. *GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories- Colt Model 733: Essentially a modernized XM177E2 with many of the features introduced on the M16A2. It had an 11.5 in (292 mm) barrel with a longer flash/sound suppressor. *GTA Vice City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars- M16A1: It was the finalized production model of the XM16E1 in 1967. It is the same weapon as the M16 with the addition of a forward assist and corresponding notches in the bolt carrier. *GTA IV - M4A1: The M4A1 carbine is a fully automatic variant of the basic M4 carbine intended for special operations use. The M4A1 has a "S-1-F" (safe/semi-automatic/fully automatic) trigger group, while the M4 has a "S-1-3" (safe/semi-automatic/3-round burst) trigger group. *GTA V - Remington R5 RP: It features a monolithic upper with free-floating handguard, robust mid-length gas piston operation and toolless disassembly for cleaning, the RGP is designed from the ground up to provide rugged, it has a accurate service in even the most extreme conditions. Ruger The Ruger in the GTA series is based in the AC556F version of the Mini-14 rifle. It's a selective-fire version of the Mini-14 marketed for military and law enforcement use. The design incorporates a selector on the right/rear of the receiver to select either semi-automatic, 3-round burst, or full-automatic fire modes; the manual safety at the front of the trigger guard operates the same as a standard Mini-14. The front sight is winged and incorporates a bayonet lug. Advanced Rifle The Advanced Rifle is based on the CTAR-21 carbine, it's a compact short barrel version of the TAR-21 intended for commandos and special forces. The design was created by Zalmen Shebs, with the express purpose of creating a weapon more suited to urban combat than the M16/M4 carbine.It's chambered for 5.56×45mm NATO ammunition with a selective fire system. Special Carbine The Special Carbine is based on the Heckler Koch G36C carbine. This subcarbine model is a further development of the G36K. It has a shorter barrel than the G36K, and a four-prong open-type flash hider. The extremely short barrel forced designers to move the gas block closer to the muzzle end and reduce the length of the gas piston operating rod. Bullpup Rifle The Bullpup Rifle is based on the QBZ-95-1 carbine. It's a variant of the QBZ-95 that addresses several reliability and ease-of-use issues, and has improved ergonomics. It fires the heavier 5.8x42mm DBP10 round, and has a heavier longer barrel and a redesigned muzzle brake to use it. It also features an altered butt stock, trigger guard, and a repositioned thumb fire selector switch above the pistol grip. Note: In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Carbine Rifle is called Assault Rifle in-game, while Grand Theft Auto IV, the name applies on the AK-47. See Also * Machine gun * Sub machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles